goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe get expelled GIGANTIC AND ENORMOUS TIME/Beaten up by Mufasa
Summary Moe and Joe have been very bad students in the whole school so many times from 2013 to this year. When Mrs. Shaw told Moe and Joe to go to the Principal's office, they refuse and break her left leg, therefore getting strongly and permanently expelled from school. As a result, they get extremely grounded by their family and brutally beaten up by Mufasa for the 200th time! Cast *Kate as Mrs. Shaw *Simon as Mr. Dike *Diesel as Moe and Joe's Dad *Kimberly as Hongmao *Ivy as Lantu *Kidaroo as Transcript *(December 18, 2017) *Mrs. Shaw: Moe and Joe, you two have been extremely very, very, very bad, bad, bad students of this whole entire school so many times from 2012 to this year! *Moe: But Mrs. Shaw, Christmas is on the 25th and me and my twin brother Joe want presents! *Mrs. Shaw: Well too bad, Moe and Joe! Both of you go to the Principal's office right now! *Moe: louder NO WAY!!! ME AND JOE ARE NOT GOING TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!! *Joe: 1000% YOU CAN'T TELL US WHAT TO DO!!! *and Joe are soon sent to detention for 2 hours and he soon wrote 'We will not break the teacher's leg' 30 times. *Hongmao: Moe and Joe, Lantu and I heard that you two had been very bad boys today at school and we can't believe you broke Mrs. Shaw's leg! She won't recover for a long time and will have to take physical therapy and she can't even speak thanks to you! Also, your teachers and classmates have told me that you two had done lots of unbelievable, unimaginable, disgraceful, hideous, cruel and horrible things from 2011 to this year like stealing Codename: Kids Next Door: The Complete Series on DVD when your parents can't buy it for you both back in 2011, being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the bathroom, using the girl's bathroom, ranting on Shimajirō, saluting on Battlefield Earth, making fake Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, skipping school, skipping assignments, skipping lessons, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates, attacking your classmates, smashing windows with stainless steel baseball bats, stealing money from the vending machines, making fake lockdowns, cursing at Belle and Cinderella while they were teaching during French class, throwing baseballs at Mulan while she was teaching during Chinese class, starting food fights in the cafeteria, tickling Sakura Shimano's feet lots of times, cursing at Jimmy Neutron while he was teaching during Science class, smoking in the cafeteria, throwing basketballs at Snow White and Rapunzel while they were teaching during German class, tickling Renge Midorihara's feet lots of times, tickling Nene Momoyama's feet lota of times from 2012 to this year, destroying vending machines, throwing sand at people, Category:2017 videos Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series